guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bloodstone
Two things that may be worth mentioning here: # The great volcano is called "Abbadon's Mouth", right? # I guess the Bloodstone at the Door of Komalie is the Keystone. Do we have any evidence for this? --Tetris L 20:19, 7 November 2005 (EST) :With regards to 1, even though the actual bloodstone can be seen in Hell's Precipice. The location descriptions state that the stone is at the "Caledra" of the greatest volcano, Abaddon's Mouth, so I agree to that. With regards to 2, I don't see that. In fact, if anything, I expect the keystone to be different in looks and shape that the other four. --Karlos 22:44, 7 November 2005 (EST) ::"Caledra" or "Caldera"? Typo? --Tetris L 22:55, 7 November 2005 (EST) :::Tetris, Abaddon's Mouth (Location) is NOT at Abaddon's Mouth. :) Didn't you play the mission? Abaddon's Mouth mission starts from that location but it ENDS at Abaddon's Mouth actual mouth. i.e. the mouth of the volcano seen at Hell's Precipice is Abaddon's "mouth". Hell's Precipice is the ridge by the caldera. So, the location is at the base of the volcano while the caldera is at Hell's Precipice. The entry I was referring to means an entry for the volcano as a whole. --Karlos 08:27, 8 November 2005 (EST) ::::Yes, I am aware of that. This is similar to The Frost Gate (Location), where the actual Frost Gate is at the end of the mission, not the starting location. The thing is, if you read the description of Abaddon's Mouth (Location), it describes the volcano. So it can't be wrong to link to it if you refer to the volcano. --Tetris L 08:58, 14 November 2005 (UTC) Southshiverpeak rumor? never heard about it. Is it a "hinted rumor" from an NPC in the game? or where did that rumor originate from? -PanSola 04:27, 24 November 2005 (UTC) *I think I heard about that in a recent mission as well. It came either from Evennia after she is rescued, or from Glint - I can't remember exactly... --SDC 05:25, 24 November 2005 (UTC) *There is a bloodstone in the Ice Caves of Sorrow (Mission) its not talked about very much but it is there. The blood stone is in the center of the area where Evennia is being kept. Most groups dont go around though because of the Mursaat. -Zero rogue 06:01, 2 January 2006 (UTC) ::I just went out to confirm what you said and I believe you are wrong. There is a large round stone in the middle of that area, but it is not a bloodstone. It does not resemble the other two in any way, shape or form. Below are two screen caps, one of the stone from the outside and one on top of it (see radar). I will revert till further proof is provided. --Karlos 04:10, 2 January 2006 (UTC) :: ::Oh, this has no bearing on the presence of a Bloodstone in the Shiverpeaks. Just talk to Blade Scout Shelby in the Ice Caves of Sorrows location. --Karlos 04:13, 2 January 2006 (UTC) * Well I took a screenshot today when doing this mission. From this view, it resembles the bloodstone at Bloodstone Fen. You can see the round shape. There are the spikes bordering along the edges, but they are quite a bit larger than the ones on the two bloodstones we know. However, it is positioned really strangely. Makes me wonder why something such as that would be sitting atop a piece of land jetting out from what appears to be a large crevasse. There is a bridge on one end, but not on the other - as if there is some special purpose for that spot... who knows? I'd like to add this screenshot to the article though if nobody minds (also have a screen of the bloodstone in the Ring of Fire). --Talonz 02:57, 3 January 2006 (UTC) ::It still doesn't resemble a bloodstone at all. More like some stage for big speeches. -PanSola 05:27, 3 January 2006 (UTC) :::Although the inscriptions on the Bloodstone could have been easily covered in snow, it seems strange that they would have been for magical reasons. Ultimately, to know if that is a true Bloodstone or not, it should inflict those in its area with the Curse of the Bloodstone, which supposedly makes resurrection skills take three times longer to cast (this does not seem to work in Bloodstone Fen, or at least didn't the last time I completed it, but does work in Hell's Precipice). --Frollo 06:31, 3 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Ah, that's right, I completely forgot about the effect! Well, scratch that idea. Still an interesting piece of architecture though. -Talonz 13:01, 3 January 2006 (UTC) :::::Well I personally think it odd that there is a large chunk of earth sticking out right there, near where Sadria and Evennia are being held. It is possible it IS a bloodstone and the effect was never actually put into place. Think back to Abbadon's Mouth; you walk on the bloodstone there and yet there is no effect. We all know it to be a bloodstone, but the effect doesn't appear until the next mission. It is possible that the people who programmed Ice Caves of Sorrow never intended to put the effect there because you aren't supposed to fight on it and so it would just be useless data. Add to that another point: where ELSE would the bloodstone be? -- Curse You 1:37, 9 July (EST) :the passage in question (click to enlarge): --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:26, 15 July 2006 (CDT) Image size reduced. --Rainith 21:11, 15 July 2006 (CDT) Northern Shiverpeaks Bloodstone? right|thumb|200px|The Anvil Rock "bloodstone"? I haven't heard any mention here, but if one travles to Anvil Rock (the area outside Ice Tooth Cave)sticking out of the mountain is a large rock. It has a shape I think similar to that of a bloodstone, and the angle it sticks out of does align with the volcanos of the ring of fire. It does not have the "curse of the bloodstone" effect, but like the potential bloodstone in the end of ice caves of sorrow it is covered in snow. you could say that perhaps the runes of the bloodstone loose their power if they are covered... THEORY!!! what if bloodstones only display the curse if the have been "activated" by some means? example: in bloodstone fen, the white mantle perform constant sacrifices, if a ritual exsists to "activate" the stone, they have surley done it. as for the lich's stone, you released the titans and brought the lich, a being of great magical power, to the stone. this may have activated it. this would exsplain the possible bloodstones of the shiverpeaks. there is also the potential that the stone I speak of is really the long lost keystone. if that is the case, that could explain why it has no power. In anycase, you can go there and stand on it, and if you look at your map, it could have come from the volcano. btw: thats a picture of it up there :You dropped your tinfoil hat mate :p — Skuld 06:28, 15 July 2006 (CDT) ::What is that supposed to mean? I think it makes perfect sense... Jermoe 7:33, 15 July 2006 (EST) :::Tinfoil Hat, 0 AL, protects against mind-controlling rays and conspiracy-theories. If you wear a tin-foil hat, you can see who your real friends are, as opposed to your alien-generated holo-friends! In all seriousness, I guess Anvil Rock may or may not be a place of religious/supersticious importance, which may or may not be a Bloodstone. It depends on how hard you're staring, really. --Black Ark 09:01, 15 July 2006 (CDT) ::::how hard you stare? look at that picture over there, then look at a bloodstone. sure it is devoide of the spikes that seem to accompnmay the other bloodstones, but other than that it is a perfect match. So why no spikes? consider this: #the Bloodstone fen stone has been in constant sacrificial use this could be the reason it is all spikey. #the end game stone is the centerpiece of a magical prision of sorts, so magical energy is continualy flowing through it as well. This means that there is enrgy to support spikes, assuming my theory is true. #the rumoured ice caves of sorrow bloodstone...its small and has a few spikes, perhaps it doesn't get used as much as its counterparts, but considering that the white mantle had it in their little fort, It would be reasonable to assume it gets some action, hence the spikes. #continuing along this train of thought, the anvil rock stone has likely not been used for anything since it was launched from the volcano, it is pretty much inactive. Due to this inactivity, no spikes. at last, go climb the mountain and stand atop the stone. face out from the stone in the direction it juts out, then look at your map. you are facing towards the ring of fire.--Jermoe 22:21, 15 July 2006 (CDT) You're in an area called "Anvil Rock". Have you ever considered that it might be an Anvil? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:23, 15 July 2006 (CDT) :Thats one massive anvil made of stone then. It does resemble an anvil, but doesn't moutn rushmore resemble a few dead american presidents? does that make mount rushmore a gaggle of presidents? I'm sure if the dwarves knew it was a bloodstone they would have called it bloodstone rock or soemthing, but since it is just sitting their unattended we can assume noone realized what it was. :How many NPCs in game even mention bloodstones? its one of those little bits of knowledge that has through time been lost on most of the worlds. except of course for the few like the white templar who are still using stones elsewhere. and until someone gives me a reason other than my sanity to the contrary, i am inclined to believe it. --Jermoe 22:53, 15 July 2006 (CDT)